


Seventh Day of Christmas

by machine_gun_manda_panda



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Family Fluff, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine_gun_manda_panda/pseuds/machine_gun_manda_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter</p><p>Title: Penguins</p>
    </blockquote>





	Seventh Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Title: Penguins

“Remember what I said kids. You have to stay quiet under the cloak.”

“We know, Dad! Now go.”

***

Ginny walked into the dining area of her cottage home. In a few minutes, her children would come bounding downstairs and she wanted to savor her few minutes of peace. She sat down with a cup of coffee and watched out the window as snow fell in heavy flakes. She closed her eyes and took a breath, a lazy smile gracing her features.

“You look ravishing, wife.” Harry was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and dining room. His hair was a mess and he was still in his pajamas.

“Thank you, husband.” She removed her feet from the chair next to her so Harry could sit down. “Are you going in late today?”

“I’m not going to work today. I’m on call, but things have been slow so I owled in.”

“Harry Potter, head Auror, taking a personal day. Alert the media.” She laughed and placed her feet on his lap to resume her earlier position. “I’m glad. Maybe we can get the kids outside for some winter fun.”

“I don’t know. They said they weren’t feeling well last night, remember. I gave them some kind of potion for a cold.”

Ginny’s smile turned serious. “What potion, Harry? We ran out of pepper up last week. I was going to get some more today.”

“I don’t know. It was something your brother gave me.”

“Which brother?”

“George.”

Ginny’s eyes widened. “And you just thought to give it to them without consulting me? It could do anything! It was from George.” She set her coffee cup down and stood up. “I’m going to go check on them.”

Harry watched his wife ascend the stairs and chuckled, waiting for the inevitable. He heard the door to Lily’s room open and Ginny’s gasp. Her pace to Albus’s room was much quicker and by the time she was in James’s room she was muttering the word “no” over and over.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER DID YOU TURN OUR CHILDREN INTO PENGUINS?”

Marching down the stairs were three baby penguins, squawking happily. Ginny came to the top of the stairs and said in an eerily calm voice, “You fix this right now.”

Just then there were fits of laughter coming from the end of the hall. Ginny turned around and saw her three children laughing, very safe and very human. In the hands of her eldest son was her husband’s invisibility cloak. “I’m gonna kill him,” she muttered, walking down the stairs to find a laughing Harry holding three stuffed penguins.

“Oh gosh, Gin. You should see you face right now. Merlin. Ron will definitely want to hear this.”


End file.
